WITCH One-Shots
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: A set of one-shots about W.I.T.C.H. characters. Some will be lighthearted, but some may not be. I have no idea when I will update this, it'll probably just happen whenever I have an idea.
1. Elyon Is Bored(This Is Not A Good Thing)

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Elyon was bored.

The petitions from citizens were dragging on and on and on, and most of them were along the lines of the East Nobere, West Nobere, hoogong stuff.

The current petitioner was talking about a runaway hoogong. He was asking for aid in finding it, due to living in a dangerous area with many wild beasts.

She waited for him to finish, glancing at Caleb, who nodded slightly.

"Yes, some guards will help you find your missing hoogong." she told them. They bowed and left.

"Ugh." she melted off of her throne as soon as the door closed, landing in an ungraceful heap on the dais.

"Your majesty, the petition time is over. Perhaps it would be a good idea to travel to Earth maybe, and find something to do." suggested Alborn.

"Yes!" Elyon popped to her feet. "I'm gonna go change, Caleb meet me outside my room!" She bolted for her bedroom.

Caleb blinked. "How does she go from crumpling to the floor to racing through the halls?"

Alborn shrugged. "I don't know."

Meanwhile, Elyon sped down the hallway, zooming past guards, and servants. She zipped into her room, completing the fastest ever change from her long blue dress, overlayer, and cape into jeans and a T-shirt.

She pulled the golden hoops out of her plaits and undid the plaits, quickly braiding her hair into two hasty braids.

She pulled off her crown and tossed it onto her vanity, before kicking off her slippers and pulling on sneakers. She levitated out of her room, tying her shoes, and absently noting that Caleb was slowly walking towards her room.

"You are so slow!" she yelped, flying over to him and opening a fold (Caleb already being in his Earth clothes). "C'mon, let's go!"

Elyon found the Guardians, Matt, Nigel, and Eric hanging out in the park.

"Oh thank goodness!" she melted onto the grass next to them.

"Uh…" Will raised an eyebrow at Caleb.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me, she's been like this all day."

"I was so bored!" Elyon wailed.

"All day?" asked Matt. "Jeez."

The day passed uneventfully, and finally the unbored Elyon returned to Meridian with Caleb.

 **Okay, so this is totally random and I'm not entirely sure where it came from, but I hope you liked it! I'm not sure if I spelled "hoogong" right, if you don't know or remember what they are, they are the bird-like creatures featured at various points during the show. They are sort of the Meridian equivalent of a cow.**

 **Hopefully I will update this soon. I think I'm kind of flooding the W.I.T.C.H. section of FanFiction with stories at the moment, it's mostly because I am feeling very inspired.**


	2. Dealing with Everything

Joan Lin entered her daughter's bedroom, intending to remove the dirty clothes hamper. But practically as soon as she entered, she stopped dead. Decorating the walls of the room where paintings. This was normal. It was the content of the paintings that shocked her.

One painted depicted a beautiful iridescent marble fortress floating among the clouds, but a war machine was flying towards it, with winged beings on board. A catapult was flinging a glowing purple missile towards the fortress.

Another depicted a beautiful young woman with iridescent wings and long black hair. She looked angry, and lightning was crackling around her. She clutched a staff in one hand.

Joan Lin had never seen these paintings before, but then again it had been some months since she'd last entered her daughter's bedroom.

Her eyes darted around, studying the different paintings. Most were very dark and gloomy, including winged girls, a masked man, snarling beasts, a huge snake monster, and hundreds of green and brown creatures.

She didn't understand how her daughter's (admittedly quite active) imagination could have conjured this up. The paintings were all like scenes from a nightmare.

As she carried the hamper down to the laundry, she debated what to do.

Get psychiatric help for Hay Lin? She dismissed the idea.

Ask where the ideas for the paintings had come from? Hay Lin might lie about that.

Talk to Yan Lin? It made sense, Hay Lin had always been quite close to her grandmother.

Her mind made up, Joan made her way to where Yan Lin was cleaning up after hours (Hay Lin being at a sleepover at Irma's house).

"Have you seen the paintings in Hay Lin's room?" she asked lightly.

Yan Lin stilled briefly before continuing to clean. "Yes."

"They're very… dark." Joan confessed. "They scare be a little."

Yan Lin hesitated. "Perhaps it's just a phase she's going through."

Joan frowned slightly. "Perhaps."

Theresa Cook walked into Taranee's room, being in the midst of a search for some paperwork Taranee had apparently misplaced. She began to search through the papers littering the desk, only to pick one up and begin to read.

It was a poem. It was a very dark poem.

Theresa froze, wondering why her daughter would be writing depressing poetry.

 _Maybe Peter knows._

She silently set the poem down and noticed the papers she'd been looking for. PIcking them up, she hurried out of Taranee's room and headed downstairs.

She set the papers down and called Peter over.

"Peter, has Taranee talked to you about anything much lately?"

Peter looked over. "No, not really. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." Theresa told him about the poem. "Talk to her tomorrow, would you? Ask her if anything's wrong."

Peter nodded. "I will, Mom."

Marietta Olsen knocked on her son's bedroom door. When no one answered, she walked in, noting absently that Matt was not inside. Not even Mr. Huggles was there. She sighed when she noticed his songbook was open, and walked over to pick it up.

She froze at the sight of the words on the page. Words she could barely read, they were so scribbly and angry. A song, one that she'd never heard him play before, and she could understand why.

She was crying by the end of it, and she closed the songbook and left Matt's room, blindly walking up the stairs.

 _What happened to my son?_

 **So like this is really random but I couldn't get the idea that at least some of them would have some way of writing or making something just to try to deal with all the stuff they'd been through, so I also thought** _ **what if a parent found it**_ **? Definitely weird, but cool(I hope)**

 **Nova Raven: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this one too.**


	3. Photo

CRASH!

Will muttered a swear word as the box crashed onto her foot.

Cleaning out the Green's attic with Lea and Tom, who had been some of her best friends since childhood, was _not_ how she wanted to spend an afternoon.

"Will?" called Lea. "You okay? What was that?" Lea rounded a corner along with Tom, the twins looking around with identical brilliant green eyes.

"I'm fine, it was a box." Will bent over, noting angrily that the box had burst open and spilled its contents all over the floor.

Lea and Tom also bent over, and Lea picked up a photo and froze.

"Uh, Will? Tom and I can clean this up."

"What?" Will leaned forward, then spotted the figures in the photo. She froze, aware that Lea and Tom were staring at her nervously.

She leaned back, taking deep breathes and trying to calm down.

 _It's been years. Relax._

 _Nearly two years. He doesn't matter anymore._

The blonde boy in the photo grinned up at her from where Lea had droopped it, looking at Will worriedly.

 _He's not here, he's gone, it doesn't matter._

She'd done her best to avoid thoughts of _him_ and had mostly succeeded. But she couldn't forget. Not fully.

She dimly noticed that Tom was scooping the pictures up with a look of blazing anger on his face.

Lea caught hold of Will's shoulders.

"Will, you're still here, right?" she asked anxiously.

Will shuddered and sat up, dragging herself to the present. It helped that _his_ face was no longer looking at her, taunting her with her insecurities that allowed her to fall into his trap.

"I'm fine." Her voice was thin and small, and she cursed herself for freaking out. "It's only a photo."

 **Review if you want a follow-up, or I can PM you more information if you're curious(I would be)**

 **Nova Raven: Yeah, that last one will probably get a follow-up. I'm glad you're enjoying this.**


End file.
